Mother and Daugther
by Mizz Izz J
Summary: After telling Jane about Lucy's abortion, Peter is shocked to learn that Jane gave up a child for adoption. Will he be able to track her down? Please Review!
1. Confessions and Revelations

**Eastenders**

**Mother and Daughter**

**Summary**

After a conversation with his stepmother Jane, Peter is stunned after learning she had given up her own daughter Holly for adoption sixteen years ago. He decides to trace her down so that they can be reunited, but fate had another idea for the mother and daughter. Can Peter Beale reunite Jane and Holly? And will the search lead to something more for Peter?

I'm stuck on writer's block at the minute for Goodbye Forever but will try to get back to it soon and I'll might do a whodunit story as well. But this idea had sprung into my mind since I read some Eastenders spoilers.

I do not own Eatenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 1**

**Confession and Revelation**

**Peter's POV**

_Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
You're my friend ,you're my friend_

_(Mama by Spice Girls)_

I cannot even believe that dad and Lucy had the baby aborted and lied about it! It's disgusting! It's horrible! It's wrong! I feel for Jane despite being against her and dad adopting the baby in the first place. What dad and Lucy are doing is keeping Jane out of the family business and Jane should have the right to know.

Well, if dad and Lucy won't do it, I hope they can forgive me but this is serious! No one should have been lying about a miscarriage as it's the sickest thing anyone could ever hear and the fact that it's a secret keeps making me sicker and sicker!

Maybe now should be a good time to confess all and maybe, hopefully, she'll forgive them for their actions and we'll find another way to have a baby. Well, here goes nothing…

"Jane?" I asked her as she was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, "can we talk? I need to tell you something."

"Sure," she looked up, thankfully, Lucy and dad aren't here so they won't have to stop me from telling her, "what is it?"

This was harder than I thought.

"It's about Lucy," I confessed to her, attracting her attention.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"She didn't miscarry," I sobbed knowing she was going to be heartbroken and I'll be to blame, "she had an abortion. She was overwhelmed with her pregnancy and wanted to end it."

"Oh my," she fought back some tears, "I couldn't believe it. It was a stupid idea anyway."

"Jane," I whispered to her as held her hand, "I'm sorry you had to hear it from me, but I-"

"Were right about the adoption," she smiled at me, "it was a stupid idea to begin with. I wanted a child but when I had one, I had to give her up."

This alerted me! Did she just mention giving up a child for adoption? I guess one confession can lead to another revelation. Why Jane gave her up, I don't know.

"Give her up?" I questioned her as she realised that I listened to her last sentence, "you had a child?"

"She's your age," she confessed to me, "you remember that before your dad, I was married?"

"Yes," I answered with intent, "his name was David Collins."

"Well, we had a daughter in 1994," she cried as she recalls the horror that was giving up her little girl, "she was called Holly Lesley Lockhart. She was a perfect angel in heaven."

She got up and went to her bedroom, which left me startled. She must have been heartbroken about the story. Could the reason Holly had been given up because of David's condition?

I followed her upstairs to see her staring at a photo of a newborn baby. The photo looks like it had been ripped in half but the baby looks absolutely beautiful. I sat beside Jane and looked at the photo of the little angel believing it to be one person.

"It that Holly?" I asked her as she beamed a smile at me, "she's adorable."

"Holly is my beautiful little angel," she sobbed as she keeps gazing into her eyes, "I only saw her for one day."

"What?" I couldn't understand, could something had happened?

"David was diagnosed with Huntington's Disease while I was pregnant with Holly," Jane cried as I pulled her into a hug, "I called an adoption agency and asked to find parents that will look after her. Then came along Lillian and Kevin Lockhart. They named her and thanked me for letting them raise her."

Wow. I can't believe Jane never said this before to anyone. Maybe Holly has been thinking about Jane as well.

"I never said this to anyone," Jane explained to me, "not even your dad knows about Holly. Peter please, don't tell anyone."

"I promise," I whispered before pulling her into another hug, "does Christian know about this?"

"He does," she smiled, "we agreed never to talk about it. But I would give anything to see her again."

"I know you would," I smiled, "I'm sorry the abortion had to come from me and not Lucy."

"Don't worry about it," she laughed, "I'll just pretend not to know and to your sister, her secret will be safe."

I left the room with a smile on my face just realising something Jane had said ten minutes ago…

…_I would give anything to see her again._

Maybe it's time for Jane to be reunited with her. If I could find out more about Holly, maybe Jane will have her baby back.

It's worth a try!

Will Peter be able to track down Holly? Will she remember Jane and the fact that she's adopted?

Please Review!


	2. A Glimmer of Hope

**Eastenders**

**Mother and Daughter**

Can Peter be able to track Holly down or will there be obstacles during his search? Find out now!

I do not own Eastenders

Please Review!

**Chapter 2**

**A Glimmer Of Hope**

**Peter's POV**

"This is hard!"

I never thought I say this, but this chemistry revision isn't as easy as pie! Neither is Biology or Physics or tracing down Holly! If I could just trace her down, it will cheer up Jane about Lucy's abortion. All I can say is, I hope dad and Lucy will see what their actions will lead to. Well one bad thing can lead to a miracle…the best miracle?

Holly Lockhart.

I couldn't ask Jane anymore information because she'll learn what I'm planning on doing and wreck the surprise. Couldn't contact social services because I don't know which one Holly was adopted from. There is one place I could check, but knowing Uncle Christian, he'll blab all to Jane.

But it is worth a try.

"Christian!" I called him across the Square gardens as he noticed my voice, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he commented, "Jane told me about the abortion, at least one of you three has a brain and a heart. But she also told me about the conversation about you-know-who."

"Would you know where Holly was born?" I asked him.

"She was born in Nottingham," he smiled, "But there is one thing Jane didn't mention."

"What's that?"

"Lillian and Kevin told Jane and myself that she didn't look like a Holly," he informed me, making me realise that searching for Holly is not gonna be easy, "they told Jane that despite this she'll always be Jane's Holly. They tried many names, Kerry, Lana, Ashleigh, even Michaela. But they named Holly in secret."

I couldn't believe this! First learning that I have a stepsister, then deciding to trace her down, then not even having any idea what her name even is because her parents kept changing the name while she was a baby. She's sixteen now and the search for her isn't easy, especially as she lives in Nottingham or any other place around the city.

"Did they contact you?" I asked him, "For what her name really is?"

"No," he regretfully response with tears, "that's how bad of an uncle I really am, I don't even know her name!"

"And I was hoping to find her," I sighed, "I had my hopes on tracing her down."

"She would had been a excellent surprise for Jane as well," Christian sighed before realising what I have in mind, "Still gonna trace her down?"

What does he think? Of course I'm not gonna give up! I'm just gonna wait until I start university, maybe then I could find her, it'll take years, but it'll be worth the wait to trace Holly-Kerry whatever her name is down. I hope she knows who Jane is.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Christian snapped me back into reality, "About Holly?"

"Yeah," I looked at him, "thanks anyway."

"No problem," he replied with a smile, "if your dad learns who it was that told Jane about the abortion, I hate to be in your shoes."

"Yeah," I joked along with him, "so do I."

"I'll see you in a bit," Christian said as he got up from the bench and left.

I stood up and wondered if it would be a good idea to go for a walk as there was no chance of a reunion between Jane and her daughter (if they kept on changing her name, what am I supposed to call her?). There has to be a sign, just one sign will do with a glimmer of hope.

"Hey."

I turned around to see a girl, with blonde locks that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are a vision of blue and she is wearing dark blue jeans and a yellow vest with a blue jacket. Her shoes are as yellow as the sun. She looks elegant, hang on! She looks about my age. Yet I never seen her before at school.

"Are you lost or something?" she laughed at me, "Or is it something else?"

"Something else," I smiled back at her, "Are you from around here?"

"I attend another school," she explained, "I'm joining Walford High for sixth form, if I ever get in that is."

"What did you get in your coursework?" I asked her, trying to cheer her up.

"Full As," she smiled at me with some glimmer of hope.

"There you go," I beamed at her, "I'm Peter. Peter Beale."

"Sapphire," she smiled at me, "Sapphire Lockhart."

Hmmm, Sapphire Lockhart. Coincidence or not?

Coincidence or not indeed! Could Sapphire be the secret daughter? And will something blossom between her and Peter?

Please Review!


	3. Only the Best

**Eastenders**

**Mother and Daughter**

What happened after Peter met Sapphire? And who is she?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 3**

**Only the Best**

**Peter and Sapphire's POV**

Things were finally looking up now.

Dad managed to confess all to Jane about the abortion but with her already knowing, she managed to make him and Lucy grovels down her knees. It was only after they caught me laughing in the corner they realised that she already knew and I told her. Unfortunately, for them, Jane and I had our own little secret…Holly Lockhart.

But Jane noticed the smile on my face after I met Sapphire, my soon-to-be classmate and good friend.

"_What did you get in your coursework?" I asked her, trying to cheer her up._

"_Full As," she smiled at me with some glimmer of hope._

"_There you go," I beamed at her, "I'm Peter. Peter Beale."_

"_Sapphire," she smiled at me, "Sapphire Lockhart."_

Shortly after the meeting, we parted our own ways, both knowing fully well that we were going to see each other again. Especially since the pair of us had coffee at the nearest Starbucks, but despite regretting the decision when I realised she's a coffee addict, we had a good time.

What funny about Sapphire is that she is a mini version of Jane. They're both sweet-spirited, they're both family-loving, they're both caring. They even recently went through a hard time, what with Jane thinking about Holly and Sapphire worrying about her exams. I feel as if they've both have a connection with each other but I can't tell why.

"What's her name?" Jane teased me, "I know it's a girl that has put you in that mood."

"What?" I asked scared, "I'm just glad my exams had ended."

"You're a terrible liar," Jane continued, "you don't get away that easy, what's her name?"

"Sapphire," I gave in, "she's an amazing laugh and you both have a lot in common."

"I'd like to meet her," Jane winked at me, "can you call her?"

"I can do that."

I was about to give Sapphire a call until I heard a knock on the door. Jane ran over to the door only to see Sapphire, just as I gave her a call. This attracted my attention as Sapphire got her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked over the phone, "hi Peter, I'm in your kitchen."

I was embarrassed as Jane and Sapphire giggled to each other. Well in a way, that wasn't my fault, Jane told me to call her and that's what happens.

"You must be Sapphire," Jane smiled at her, "I'm Jane, Peter's stepmother."

"Hi Jane," Sapphire greeted her before noticing something, "You look awful familiar."

This attracted my attention, as there was a possible chance that Jane and Sapphire may have already met before.

"Have we met before?" Sapphire asked Jane.

"I don't think so," Jane slowly commented, "I'd best make dinner. Do you fancy any dinner Sapphire? It'll give you a chance to meet the family."

"No thanks," Sapphire turned Jane down, "I only came here to talk to Peter. I was hoping he would show me around the school went I join."

"Sure I will," I replied as she gave me a hug.

But something was up. I know Sapphire and it isn't like her to bail quite quickly. Is there something about her I don't know about? Something about Jane I don't know about?

She ran out of the house, scaring me to death.

"Boy," Jane commented, "she sure is shy."

"I best make sure she'll be fine," I replied before leaving the house.

"You do that."

I went to the gardens to see Sapphire sitting on the bench. Her eyes were as red as cherries. She looks as if she's been crying, the poor thing. Something must be eating her up.

"You okay Sapphire?" I asked her as I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Peter," she whispered to me, "I embarrassed myself! I just wanted to tell you that-that…"

"…that what?" I asked her, "Sapphire, is there anything wrong?"

"I didn't expect anyone to be there," Sapphire looked at me, "telling you is easier said than done."

"What was easier said than done?" I asked her.

"I'm interested in you," she smiled at me, "I think we have a lot in common."

"Didn't expect this," I smiled at her as she smiled at me back.

One thing led to another and we kissed. Her breath smells like lemons. She's so beautiful and I couldn't get her off my mind. She's an amazing kisser.

"Wow," I whispered as we broke the kiss.

"Amazing," she whispered with smile on her face.

"So this is it?" I asked her, "no going back?"

"No going back," she smiled at me before her phone rung, "hello? Hi dad! Sure I can make it! Kay bye. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," I smiled at her.

After we kissed one last time, she left to meet up with her dad. Now things are getting better in life.

But there is something wrong.

Is there's something about Sapphire I don't know about?

* * *

Dad's car is parked outside the place where I first met Peter. I'm not surprised he was wearing his suit because he just got out of work. He was sitting at the wheel as I hopped in the car next to him.

"Hello Sapphire," he greeted me as I took my coat off, "how was your day?"

"It's good thanks dad," I smiled at him, "you know Peter?"

"That guy that you keep going on and on about? Yeah I remember…" he was interrupted by a phone call, "Hold on Sappy, hello. Hello, Mr Knight. Yes, I'm Kevin Lockhart. You want me to come for dinner with you and your family? Sure. I will talk to my wife Lily about it. Okay bye."

"Promotion?" I asked him.

"Only the best Sapphire Holly Lesley Lockhart," he smiled as she hugged me, "only the best."

Well after everything that's happened, what could be so better?

* * *

Things can only be better...wait a minute! Sapphire Holly Lesley Lockhart? Sapphire is Jane's daughter!

How will Peter react if or when he learns Sapphire is his stepsister?

Please Review!


	4. Jane and Holly and Sapphire

**Eastenders**

**Mother and Daughter**

How will Jane cope when she is face to face with Holly/Sapphire's adopted father?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 4**

**Jane and Holly...and Sapphire**

**Peter and Jane's POV**

"Call you back Sapphire."

Great! Sapphire has recently invited me this work convention with her family. I'm okay with going to the convention, only I don't have anything suitable to wear and I'm supposed to be making an impression on Sapphire's parents. Let's see how long that'll take before something gets messed up.

"I'm in a pickle," I mumbled to Jane as she entered the kitchen.

Ever since she told me about Holly, we've been growing a lot closer. There are times we had a good laugh and even took each other on games…she won (only cause I let her!). She was the first person I told about Sapphire and after we got together, they have been having a laugh and taking each other's minds off their problems.

"What's wrong?" she asked me as we sat down on the table.

"Sapphire's father invited me to this work convention, like a fancy dinner party," I commented as she listened deeply.

"What's the problem?"

"I haven't got any suitable to wear and Sapphire's mother wants me to make an impression," I replied with my head in my hands, "Sapphire comes from a fancy background and I'm nervous about messing up."

Jane grabbed my hands to reassure me that nothing was going to go wrong.

"Do you remember when Sapphire first came here?" she asked me, "she had the same emotions that you have now and look at her, she's now calm around the family."

"So there is nothing to worry about?" I asked her.

"It's just relationship nerves," she laughed, "I'll bet that by the end of the night, you'll do alright."

Just as I was about to thank her for making me feel less nervous, dad showed up with Bobby as if he spoiled a family moment.

"Some traffic, I'll say," dad was about to comment until he noticed something, "was we interrupting?"

"Actually," Jane replied, "I'm taking Peter to get something for this dinner Sapphire has invited him to."

"How is she by the way?" dad asked me.

"Doing well," I replied before Jane and I left for the shops.

* * *

"So which one suits me better?" Peter asked as he held two suits up. One was a navy trouser and blazer while the other was black. We agreed on a white shirt to go with the suit and a black tie, which I'm sure will impress Sapphire's parents.

"Well, black goes with everything," I motioned to the black suit, "but I'd go with navy."

"Navy it is then," he smiled at me before looking ahead, "Sapphire."

I turned to see her here. She was in a vision of violet with a hint of demin. She must be here due to the dinner as well seeing as she has been looking in the shoe section.

"Hi Peter," she beamed as she kissed him before turning to face me, "hi Jane, you doing okay?"

"Doing fine thank you Sapphire," I smiled at her.

"You're here on your own?" Peter asked her as she shook her head.

"My old man is here as well," she smiled at us before turning to Peter, "when we got here, we split up and agreed to meet at the coffee shop, even though that habit needs stopping."

"Coffee is supposed to be relaxing Sapphire," I commented to her.

"She knows that," Peter agreed, "She was talking about herself, when we first met, she ordered two lattes, three cappuccinos and two blended."

I burst into laughter and disbelief after hearing that. How could that woman go to sleep with all that coffee in her? I thought she was talking about her dad with the problem, not her.

"Anyway," she smiled before leaving, "see you later Peter?"

"Sure," he smiled at her.

I don't know why but I felt a connection with Sapphire for some unknown reason. Who she is, I have no idea. But the next face Peter and I ran into was less than expected.

"Kevin?"

He turned around to face me with his eyes staring wide at me shocked to see me too. It's him! It's Holly's adopted father!

"Mrs Collins?" He asked.

Peter was surprised to see him as he only knew about Holly in a month. He knows Holly's been adopted, he knows the reason why, he just doesn't know who she is. So coming face to face with her father must be a huge shock.

"It's Mrs Beale now," I smiled at him, "David sadly loss his battle."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he hugged me before noticing Peter, "I'm sorry but you are?"

"This is Peter," I answered, "He's my stepson. I have two other stepchildren but they're at home."

"No other child of your own?" Kevin asked me.

"I had a hysterectomy a few years ago," I replied after separating the hug, "I've been needing to ask, how is she?"

"Holly?" Kevin asked me as I nodded with Peter listening, "She's doing well, in fact she's got a boyfriend now."

"I'm so happy for her," I smiled at the thought that she is doing alright.

"You'll like this Peter," he laughed, "but his name is Peter as well."

After laughing about the coincident, Peter became startled. Why I don't know.

"She knows she's adopted," Kevin whispered, "she just doesn't know why."

"Tell her," I was about to cry at the thought she knows about me, "I'm sorry I gave her up, but her father needed me and I knew she'll be alright with people who will always be there for her."

"I will," Kevin whispered.

We left after paying for the suit ready for the dinner. But something was eating me up and I couldn't let Peter see me like this.

"Jane, are you alright?" Peter asked me, as I couldn't hold back any more tears for Holly. I miss her so much as my heart goes out to her and David.

"Can I be alone please, Peter?" I asked him as he slowly nodded before giving me a hug.

"I'll see you at home okay?" he replied before telling me one thing, "I'll bet Holly is missing you too."

* * *

I feel so sorry for Jane as losing a child is difficult, but running into the father must be heartbreaking. I feel sorry for Holly as well, she might not know the reason why she was put up for adoption and this could break her heart to know that her birth father has died.

I stopped at the coffee shop to see Sapphire through the window. I must have caught her eye because she smiled at me. I entered to see her and kissed her cheek before sitting down with her.

"How are you again?" I smiled as she let out a chuckle.

"Fine again thank you," she beamed at me back.

But what I was about to witness was what I least expected.

"Sapphire!"

"Dad," she smiled as did I knowing I was going to meet her father for the first time.

He came in only for me to react after realising who he is.

Kevin Lockhart!

"Kevin?" I asked him, "you're Sapphire's dad?"

"You're Sapphire's boyfriend?" he asked me just as shocked as I am.

I can't believe this!

Sapphire is Jane's daughter!

* * *

Where does this leave Peter and Sapphire's relationship now that Peter knows the truth? Will he tell Jane or keep it a secret?

Please Review!


	5. My Girlfriend and Stepsister

**Eastenders**

**Mother and Daughter**

How will Peter react to news that Sapphire is his stepsister?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 5**

**My Girlfriend/Stepsister**

**Peter's POV**

If anyone was, going to tell me minutes ago, that I would find out that my stepmother gave a child up for adoption, fall in love with a girl, then discover that girl I have fallen for is my stepsister all in one month, I'd say that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.

So, it came as a shock when Sapphire called Kevin Lockhart, who adopted Holly Lockhart, dad. There is no way Sapphire could be Jane's daughter. Not a chance!

Hang on for one moment!

It's all coming back to me now.

"_Lillian and Kevin told Jane and myself that she didn't look like a Holly. They told Jane that despite this she'll always be Jane's Holly. They tried many names, Kerry, Lana, Ashleigh, even Michaela. But they named Holly in secret."_

Right, Christian told me that Holly's name was changed after she separated from Jane but that's just one point…and it doesn't even prove anything!

"_Sapphire. Sapphire Lockhart."_

Alright, I did believe it was a coincidence that Sapphire's last name was Lockhart. But, I ignored that point. She's was a bit down and the Jane I know is cheerful. But after I got to know Sapphire, she was a bit like Jane as she showed cheerfulness as well.

"_You look awful familiar."_

Sapphire seemed to be startled when she first met Jane, as if she recognised her from somewhere. Okay, so there are three points with a little hint that Jane and Sapphire are mother and daughter. But there has got to be definite proof…wait a minute!

Jane's photo of Holly. I can still remember seeing the photo, there are three straight edges, while the other has been ripped. Jane's half was of a baby Holly, she must have the other half of that photo.

"I thought it was a coincident that Jane's stepson's name was also Peter," Kevin laughed but still stunned about the whole revelation, "I had no idea it was you."

"Dad," Sapphire turned her face at me then Kevin then at me again, well you get the idea, she's confused, "what's going on?"

"Sapphire do you remember when we told you that you were adopted?" Kevin asked her as he held one hand and I held the other.

"Yes," she whispered with fear shooting into her blue eyes.

"And do you remember when you first recognised Jane, asking her have you two met before?" I asked her.

"Yes," she whispered with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Well Sapphire, sweetheart," Kevin used eye contact to reveal the truth, "I think I should give you this."

Kevin handed Sapphire a ripped piece of a photograph as she stared briefly at it. As I noticed her eyes have widened, I realised that the picture is off her mother…Jane.

"Tell me, please tell me," Sapphire started to cry in disbelief, "tell me that all this time."

"Sapphire," Kevin finally put her mind at rest, "Jane Beale is your mother. We didn't explain the reason why she gave you up as we knew it'll leave you with questions about your health."

"What are you on about dad?" Sapphire was scared since she didn't even know her birth father had died, let alone had Huntington's disease.

"Your birth father, David was diagnosed with Huntington's disease," I witnessed Kevin explaining everything to her, "Jane was pregnant at the time he was diagnosed and had to work and take care of him since his parents both died."

"She couldn't handle the pressure," Sapphire painfully whispered, "so she gave me up so that I'll have a dad that will take care of me."

"She was heartbroken Sapphire. She cried for ages, when your mother saw me today, she felt like tearing up."

But, all this was too much to bear. I decided to wait before looking for Holly Lockhart only to end up finding a place for her in my heart! At least she knows the truth now, it would have been a lot more painful she if didn't know the reason why she was given up.

But the most painful for her was what was in store for us. Since we're stepsiblings, it could tear us both apart.

"What about us Peter?" Sapphire asked me, "you're Ian's son and I'm Jane's daughter."

"I don't know."

"You are a perfect lad Peter," Kevin smiled at me, "I know for certain you'll treat my little Saph well."

"Thanks," I replied.

"You're going to tell Jane huh?" Kevin asked me.

After everything Jane's been through, the abortion, the hysterectomy and the adoption. She'll be surprised if she learned the girlfriend of his stepson is her daughter…wait! That's it!

"Sapphire," I held a hand strong, "what if Jane finds out at Christmas."

"Huh?" Sapphire asked confused.

"I mean that having her daughter back," I kept rambling on, "will be a perfect Christmas present!"

Kevin and Sapphire both smiled at me with a big smile before making their answer.

"Sounds like a good idea," Kevin suggested.

"Why not?" Sapphire made her decision, "at least I know who my mother is now!"

Sapphire and I shared a kiss after her decision is made before separating.

"Should I try to get to know her a little bit?"

"Yeah," I beamed at her, "it'll be a perfect reunion!"

My stepmother is set to have the best Christmas ever!

* * *

Will Peter and Sapphire manage to keep this between them till Christmas? And will Jane accept Sapphire as her daughter?

Please Review!


End file.
